vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Ausgedachtes/@comment-1898741-20131020120426
'Fan Fiction von Akemi-tama 200px|right Junko befindet sich noch im Schulgebäude und gerät in Gefahr, und auch Fushigi befindet sich auf dem Gelände, sie will die Night Class warnen Kapitel 5 Auf einem Baum vor dem Gebäude saßen Kuraiko und Mitsuko und schauten durch das Fenster in den Klassensaal. Ichijô und Kuran hatten ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, aber Kain konnten sie sehen. Mitsuko war nur am Schwärmen und kam gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe: „Oh Mann, ich werd‘ irre, da sitzt er!! Können wir nicht etwas näher ran?“ „huh? Am besten ins Klassenzimmer was?“ „Oh ja, ginge das denn?“ Kuraiko fasste sich an den Kopf: „Nur wenn du erwischt werden willst.“ Mitsuko seufzte. „Und was ist mit diesem Vorsprung, von da aus können wir sicher noch besser ins Klassenzimmer gucken…“ „Eher schlecht. Da halten sich öfter die Vertrauensschüler auf.“ „Oh…“ Mitsukos Blick fiel wieder auf Kain, der lässig auf dem Tisch saß und seine langen Beine auf dem Vordertisch abgestützt hatte, offenbar fand er den Unterricht langweilig… „Du, Kuraiko…findest du nicht, dass die Night Class dafür dass es alles hochbegabte Eliteschüler sind, sehr desinteressiert und wie ein Sauhaufen dasitzen? Ich meine wenn wir so sitzen würden, bekämen unsre Lehrer einen Raster.“ „Wahrscheinlich eben genau weil sie Eliteschüler sind.“ Mitsuko verfiel wieder in ihre Schwärmphase während Kuraiko hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war: Ich bin nachts Unterwegs, weil ich die Stille genieße und jetzt hab ich die an der Backe…'' Junko war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht und verließ die Toilette. Alles war verdächtig ruhig. Sie schlich den Gang entlang. Jetzt werde ich sie abfangen! Garantiert. Dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang. Ihr Blick fiel aus den großen Fenstern aufs Gelände, perfekt, die Vertrauensschüler waren nicht zusehen. Für nur 2 von ihnen war das Gelände auch einfach zu groß. „Na hallo, wen haben wir denn da? Hast du dich verlaufen? Du bist doch in der Day Class.“ Schockiert wirbelte sie herum; Mist, erwischt! Von einem Night Class Schüler! Er war allein und sah sie irgendwie merkwürdig an, so als ob er sie gerne essen würde. „Hey, bitte verrat mich nicht…ich bin auf der Mädchentoilette eingeschlafen und eben erst wieder zu mir gekommen…ich hatte wohl Fieber.“ Der Schüler schien ganz unbeeindruckt: „Hach, ich will dich doch gar nicht verraten…Was ich will…“ er kam näher. Junko trat bis ans Fenster zurück, wollte er sie etwa küssen? Oder Schlimmer. „Wenn du mir an die Wäsche willst, dann mach ich dich alle; ich kann Karate und Kendo…“ Obwohl Kendo ohne Stock wertlos war…aber es klang gut. „Keine Sorge, es wird kaum wehtun und du bleibst komplett bekleidet…“ Der Schüler drängte sie an die Wand und hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest, dann bohrte er seine Fangzähne genüsslich in ihren Hals. „AHH!!! Was hör auf, hör auf!!!“ Sie bemerkte wie ihr langsam die Sinne schwanden, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihr wurde fast schwarz vor Augen. Kleine, klebrige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Da gaben ihre Beine nach, nur dieser Schüler hielt sie noch fest. Sie merkte, dass sie keinen Halt mehr hatte. Plötzlich ließ er sie unverhofft los und stürmte davon. Sie versuchte sich zwar zu halten aber es half nichts, ihre Beine gaben einfach nach und sie stürzte zu Boden. Zwar hatte sie versucht sich gegenüber an der Wand zu halten, doch die war noch gut 2 Meter entfernt. Ihr war schwindlig, sie versuchte aufzustehen, vergeblich. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, wie Pudding gaben ihre Beine nach, wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Und keiner war zu sehen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie hörte wie ein Schüler zu ihr kam auf sie zu, rannte dann aber wieder weg. Kurz darauf erschien er wieder mit Kuran und Ichijô im Schlepptau. Sie öffnete die Augen jedoch nicht. „…da ist sie, fast Blutleer, ohne Bewusstsein.“ „Hast du noch jemanden gesehen. In ihrer Nähe?“ Nein Kaname – sama.“ –sama? Was hatte das zu bedeuten, Junko war verwirrt. „Ich hab es ihr auch noch nicht gelöscht, vielleicht hat er es schon getan…oder sie…wobei ich glaube es war ein männlicher Schüler.“ „Ist gut, danke, du kannst gehen. Kuran beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und fasste ihr auf die Stirn: „Sie befindet sich im Schockzustand…sie muss ins Krankenzimmer vorerst. Dann werden wir den Rektor informieren, immerhin gab es zwei Verstöße.“ Da öffnete sie die Augen: „Kuran – senpai, Ichijô – senpai…Zum Glück…ich war auf der Toilette eingeschlafen…Fiber…und erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht…da kam dieser Schüler…hellbraunes kurzes Haar, braune Augen…etwas größer als ich es bin…ich kann mich kaum erinnern…er wollte mir an die Wäsche, erst hat er mich geküsst und dann wollte er mir an den Rock – mich an grabschen, da hab ich mich gewährt, aber offenbar war ich noch nicht fit genug…“ hauchte Junko schwach…sie hielt es für klüger, die Wahrheit nicht zu sagen, sie vertraute Kuran und Ichijô nicht, auch wenn ihre Blicke sanft waren. „Ichijô, bring sie bitte vor ins Krankenzimmer…und wenn nötig…“ er fasste mit seinen Fingern gegen die Stirn und Ichijô zu Symbolisieren wenn es nötig wäre ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen. „Geht klar, Kaname. So komm mal hoch, ich denke ich trage dich.“ Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie den Gang entlang. Sein Duft war ganz eigenartig, ganz anders als von allen Jungs der Day Class. Er machte doch einen so zarten Eindruck und war doch so stark. Im Krankenzimmer legte er sie ins Bett: „So jetzt schlaf erst mal ein wenig. Ja?“ „Danke Ichijô – senpai.“ Instinktiv griff sie sich an die blutende Stelle am Hals: „ Oh, offenbar hat er mich auch noch gekratzt der Mistkerl.“ Ichijô klebte ihr ein Pflaster über die Bisswunde: „Ja, lass das Pflaster am besten einige Zeit drauf. Ist sonst noch was passiert, oder kam dir etwas merkwürdig vor?“ „Nein…naja nur das ein Eliteschüler solche Pläne hat, so versaut ist…ein Spanner…ich glaube aber er hat dann doch nichts mehr weiter gemacht….“ „Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht…“ Erwartungsvoll waren alle Blicke auf Kaname gerichtet, als er wieder ins Klassenzimmer kam: „Wir haben eine Vermutung wer es war, nach dem Unterricht möchte ich aber, dass er sich freiwillig meldet! Dem Mädchen geht es den Umständen entsprechend, offenbar hat sie an den Vorfall keine Erinnerung mehr, ihre Gedanken wurden offenbar manipuliert. Trotzdem bin ich schwer enttäuscht, dass dieser Jemand so gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen hat!“ er legte seine Hand vors Gesicht und ging wieder an seinen Platz. Der Schüler der Junko das Blut geraubt hatte wurde aschfahl und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen…jetzt würde er den Zorn seines reinblütigen Oberhaupts zu spüren bekommen. Ruka hatte das Verhalten des Schülers sofort bemerkt: „Kaname – sama, ich glaube ich weiß…“ Da wurde auf einmal die Tür aufgestoßen…nach Ichijô klang das nicht. Völlig außer Atem stand eine Day Class Schülerin in der Tür. Kaname stand auf, Aidô fragte um Kaname – sama die Arbeit abzunehmen: „Was willst du hier! Es ist Sperrstunde du bist jetzt schon die zweite!“ „Aidô…“ wurde er von Kaname beschwichtigt. „Das ist ein Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln.“ Wandte er sich der Schülerin zu. „Ja, ja ich weiß! Ich bin Fushigi aus der Day Class und ich bin nicht hier um zu spannen, ich habe nur gehört wie einer der Jungs aus meiner Klasse heute Nacht der Night Class eins auswischen will, ich will euch warnen! Er will zum Haus Mond und ich weiß es nicht genau was er vor hat!“ „Ach deshalb…es ist trotzdem ein Verstoß den ich leider dem Rektor melden muss…“ „Schon gut, Hausvorsand Kuran – senpai, aber ich wollte das dieser Schüler – am besten – rechtzeitig erwischt wird, aber wollte nicht selbst handeln, sondern es der Night Class berichten…erst hab ich die Vertrauensschüler gesucht, aber nicht gleich gefunden und weil die Zeit knapp war…bin ich hier her und…“ „Ist gut. Ich muss es leider trotzdem Melden…aber danke. Kain.“ Kain sah sofort auf: „Ja, Kaname – sama?“ „Geh bitte zum Haus Mond und sieh nach dem Rechten, wenn sich dort tatsächlich ein Schüler aufhält, halte ihn bitte auf und bring ihn zum Rektor.“ „Jawohl, Kaname – sama.“ Kain verneigte sich und verließ den Klassensaal. Aidô wandte sich beleidigt ab: Wieso nur Akatsuki, das ist nicht fair, ich will Kaname – sama auch helfen… „Kaname – sama…“ „Ja Ruka.“ „Ich würde mich anbieten, Fushigi – san zurück zubringen, in ihr Wohnheim.“ „Vielen Dank, tu das.“ Siegesbewusst warf Ruka ihrem Cousin einen fast abwertenden Blick zu, dieser kochte nun innerlich vor Eifersucht. Ruka nahm Fushigi mit aus dem Zimmer. „Ich kann sie begleiten!“ rief Aidô. Kaname schloss die Augen: „Ich glaube das bekommt Ruka auch allein hin, außerdem ist es noch nicht allzu lang her, dass ich dich wegen illegalen Blutsaugens bestraft habe…“ Aidô setzte sich wieder, inzwischen tiefst frustriert, auf seinen Platz.